Une fête Halloweenante!
by Luna Lodwick
Summary: Si notre bon vieux directeur n'était pas aussi sadique je pense que tout le monde s'ennuerait, mais il y a des limites... DMxHG SSx.. GWxLL *OneShot* By Tsukii, l'ancienne associée !


Tout appartient à JKR, notre star a tous *_* on T'ADORE !!!

Hum oui pardon. Je vous laisse avec ma petite et première fic dont je suis assez contente ... BISOUUUUS =D

_Les minuscules conditions posées par mes amiies: -Un couple yuri (fille-fille)_

_                                                                                -Un couple au choix_

_                                                                                 -Pendant l'année scolaire_

_                                                                                 - Un couple yaoi (mec-mec)_

_                                                                                 -Une visite de notre cher Lucius..._

_ET avec ça des mots obligatoires: -Les pokémons vont nous envahirs, nous kidnapper, nous TUER!!_

_                                                      -Au secours un monstre! Ah tiens non c'est toi Rogue._

_                                                      -Bordel de chiotte de cul ! (et oui comme quoi mon amie est vulgaire lol)_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                               **Une fête Halloweenante ...**

C'est à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, que va se dérouler notre histoire. Une histoire assez bizarre et même très délirante… Tout commence par l'annonce d'une fête d'Halloween par Dumbledore, notre cher directeur.

« Chers élèves, cette année encore une fête d'Halloween sera organisée. Pour cet événement, il vous faudra vous déguisez mais j'impose une condition… votre costume devra être une reproduction d'anime manga, c'est-à-dire du cosplay. Si vous ne savez pas ce dont il s'agit, une liste est affichée sur le panneau de chaque salle commune. Une fois votre choix fait, allez à la bibliothèque où Mme Pince a fait importer des costumes directement du Japon. Sur ce, je vous laisse manger… Bon appétit »

La grande salle était en effervescence. Ca et là, des sorciers et sorcières connaissant certaines œuvres du pays du soleil levant avaient déjà une idée. Hermione faisait partie des ces personnes tout comme Harry, Ginny, Luna et Drago. Après le dîner, tout le monde rentra dans leur salle commune et se pressaient autour du panneau d'affichage. On pouvait y lire certains titres tel que « Pokémons, Vampire Knight, Sailor moon, Bleach, Naruto, Rosario Vampire, et plein d'autre. Lorsqu'Hermione vit la liste et qu'elle aperçut la croix à côté du manga Naruto, elle piqua une crise.

« Bordel de chiotte de cul ! Quel est le con ou la conne qui a mis cette croix ? »

Toutes les personnes aux alentours n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles, Hermione, la sainte-nitouche-rat-de-bibliothèque-première-de-classe injurier ?! Mais c'était bien vrai…

« Calme-toi Mione tu en connais tellement que tu trouveras quelque chose de beaucoup mieux que ça ! » Rassura son amie, sa sœur de cœur Ginny.

« Mais Gin' c'est mon manga préféré ! Bon puisque c'est comme ça je vais en prendre un qui ne figure pas sur la liste !!! Et au fait, toi tu incarnes qui ?? Questionna Hermione.

« Ben .. euh… Magic Knight Rayearth avec Luna pour Fû et Cho pour Umi. Moi je serais Hikaru » Sourit Ginny.

« Cool, Harry,lui, fait Lantys mais je sais que t'as Lantys c'est Lun… fff »

« Chuuuut Mione, personnes ne doit savoir pour moi et Luna » Dit la cadette des Weasley en étouffant sa meilleure amie.

« Ok, ok. Bon je vais quand même aller chercher mon costume parce que moi je ne suis pas à l'avance !! A toute Ginny. » Dit Hermione en partant vers le tableau.

Elle arriva à la bibliothèque et vit qu'elle était bondée. Hermione prit donc son passage secret, attrapa son costume, signa le registre des emprunts et fila.

___________________________

Tous les élèves attendaient que les grandes portes s'ouvrent afin de dévoiler les décorations d'Halloween.

Ginny, Luna et Cho descendirent les escaliers vêtues d'armures rouge, bleu et verte. Harry suivait avec son costume noir, un Lantys dans toute sa splendeur. Ron, arrivé après Harry, regardait, craintif, de tout les côtés. Soudain tous les yeux se fixèrent au dessus des marches. Tifa, ou plutôt son sosie, se tenait là, timide mais décidée à impressionner tout le monde.

Les portes bougèrent, ce qui fit que les étudiants tournèrent la tête dans cette direction, prêt à entrer. Malheureusement pour la gente masculine et heureusement pour les jeunes filles, un Cloud diablement sexy se dressait fièrement prés de l'ouverture.

____________________________

Dans le bureau du directeur, Lucius Malfoy, espion à ses ordres, parlait avec le professeur de potion et Dumbledore. Malfoy père était convié à la petite fête du 31 octobre …déguisé !

« Il en est hors de question ! Je ne me déguiserais pas n'est-ce pas Severus ? » Questionna le blond.

Lucius n'entendit pas de réponse et se décida à tourner la tête vers le maitre des cachots…

« Au secours, un monstre ! Ah tiens non, c'est toi, Rogue ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? » Hurla Lucius une main sur le cœur.

« Monsieur le directeur, JE-NE-SORTIRAIS-PAS-D'ICI dans cet accoutrement ! » Râla un Severus Rogue jaune… JAUNE ?!?

Et bien oui, notre cher professeur de potion, toujours en noir était maintenant en _Pikachu_. (NdL : oO *traumatisée*)

____________________________

Un plop se fit entendre dans la grande salle. Trois personnes costumées venaient de transplaner sur l'estrade. Un Pikachu, une fée blonde tirée de Fairy Cube et Tortue génial. Il n'y eut pas un bruit depuis l'arrivée des protagonistes, puis on perçut un hurlement…

« Les Pokémons vont nous envahir ! Nous kidnapper ! NOUS TUER !!! AHAHHAHahahahahhh »

Hermione, Harry et les MKR virent Ron courir vers la sortie en criant.

« Mes chers élèves, n'ayez pas peur, c'est moi, votre directeur. Je venais juste vous souhaitez de passer une agréable soirée et de ne pas abuser de l'alcool. »

L'estrade s'effaça pour laisser place aux bizarr'sisters. Cloud, ou Drago, s'avança vers Tifa, ou Hemione, et lui demanda une danse. Elle accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste. Un slow débuta et Drago se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione pour lui souffler quelques mots.

« Tu es vraiment jolie … Hermione »

« Merci Drago ! Je ne savais pas que nos costumes seraient assortis » Répondit Tifa en passant ses bras autour du cou de son cavalier.

Puis dans une ultime note, leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser passionné et plein de fougue.

____________________________

« Sev', je t'aime …. MAIS enlève se truc tout jaune pour l'amour de Merlin ! » Dit Lucius avant de sauter sur la terreur des cachots et de lui manger les lèvres.

22/10 – 24/10 Tsukii x


End file.
